A Midsummer Night's Dream on Drugs
by Chistralish
Summary: A story about a strange man having strange dreams about strange people. Excerpt: "...Natsu. I knew that you were a freak, but to sneak into my home and watch me sleep..." I may write more chapters if this story gets a good reaction. (Despite what the excerpt may suggest, this is not yaoi!)


**A/N: This story has nothing to do with "A Midsummer Night's Dream." (By William Shakespeare, if you didn't know.) I came up with this insane fanfiction while trying to sleep. I hope it has "something for everyone." You'll find out what I mean by that while reading... Enjoy, you awesome people. (And by awesome people, I mean **_**you**_**, the person reading this! Have a nice day.)**

Gray Fullbuster was exhausted. Having just arrived back at Fairy Tail after a long, strenuous solo mission, he was pretty damn tired. What I mean by that, is _I _am pretty damn tired. Why the hell was I thinking in third person... I'm spending too much time near Juvia. Or maybe I'm just going insane from lack of sleep. Who cares? I want to go home and sleep. Now. I stand up and walk slowly to the guild's front doors. Everything is blurred... I can see at least two of every person who manages to pass through my narrowed field of vision. Finally in reach of the doors, I grasp a handle in each hand and pull them towards me, allowing me to pass through the slim amount of space I had managed to create for myself.

...

Home at last, I couldn't spare time for a shower. My bed awaited me, and graciously accepted me upon my arrival. I sunk into (**A/N: This is where I randomly cracked up and started crying** **– FORGIVE ME FOR EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS FROM HERE**) the sheets and finally let the tiredness wash over me. I fell asleep.

...

I opened my eyes to find myself within Fairy Tail's walls once again. A soft murmuring was all I heard, and none of the other guild members were in sight. "Ah. A dream." I shut my eyes once more and let myself relax. I hadn't dreamt for a long time, and it felt good. Well, it _did,_ but that was before I suddenly felt my heart contract, and I was overcome with dizziness. "What is this feeling? It feels... _lonely..._ And while I'm on the subject, quite painful too. I should probably go see a doctor some time soon."

"I completely agree, Gray-sama. It is important that you look after yourself."

I jolted. That voice... The pain in my chest increased ten-fold. Unable to control myself, my emotions took over me. I opened my eyes and did my best to lower my eyelids slightly, for seductive purposes. I looked at the blue-haired girl in front of me and momentarily shut my right eye lid in a suave wink. "Juvia. I want_ you_." Nice! I managed to say it, and Juvia looked suitably shocked. Here it comes...

"...G-Gray-sama?" She stuttered for a moment, but quickly regained her composure. "Gray-sama..." Her head tilted to the side. "But... I thought you were homosexual?"

"..." What? What did she just say? Wait... then why does she have such a fierce interest in me, if she already knows it's impossible? Wait _what_? It isn't impossible, I'm not like _that._"Juvia... but I-"

"There is no issue, Gray-sama. Do not worry, I am not disheartened. For this reason: Juvia is_...a man._

"Wha-?" My mouth was left gaping open, like a fish that had swallowed its tongue.** (A/N: There's a story behind that...) **"But... Juvia?"

"No." The person in front of me said firmly, almost as if scolding a small child. Pulling of a blue..._wig?_ They revealed themselves to be... _"Gajeel?"_

"Wassup, Gray, ma' man. My dude. My bro. My _dude_-bro."

"..." What. For the love of God, Gajeel.

"'Right man, I guess I really should explain myself. You see, Juvia wanted to hang with you, but she's been real busy, right now. Know what I mean? Like, totally gnarly busy."

Why the hell is he acting like this? Is my head that messed up? Maybe Natsu is right when he says that I need to 'cool off.'

"Yeah bud, I guess I should explain myself a little. So she like, needed to like... go somewhere, know where I'm coming from, dude?"

"Just spit it out, Gajeel."

"Totes know what you mean, dude-bro." He spat out a puff of snowy white powder.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Fairy dust."

"..."

"Yeah so anyways, she was busy so I came here in her place."

"Why did you have to pretend to b_e _her?"

"I had a reason, but I dunno if you're ready to hear it yet."

"Just spi-... No. Just tell me, Gajeel."

"I wanted to know what it felt like to be a girl."

"You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Nope. See ya' round, bro-man."

_Oh no. _No way am I going anywhere until I find out what the heck is going o-

...

n. I'm awake. I'm awake... Oh yeah, it was a dream. That was one _freaky _place_. _"I'm so glad I'm out of that horrible dream-land..."

"What was your dream about, my dear Gray?"

I turned around to find myself face-to-face with a shirtless Natsu. It took me a... _mere_ twenty secondsto register the sight.

"...Natsu. I knew that you were a freak, but to sneak into my home and watch me sleep..."

"Oh no, _honeybunch._ I wasn't watching you sleep. I was lying beside you and enjoying your adorable face."

"Wait what? _Enjoying?"_

"Enjoying looking at it."

He said that far too quickly for my liking.

"But are you feeling alright, Gray? Your skin is really cold."

"Please don't tell me you've been touching me while I'm asleep."

"Does it matter?"

"Answer my question, you freak." I really don't know what to think right now. This is disgusting, but... strangely satisfying?

"I don't believe I need to," Natsu replied. "Never mind your confused little head, the future is up to the present!" Suddenly he was on the floor on one knee, holding a shiny silver ring up to Gray. "Marry me, and let us be together forever!"

"...Natsu... WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL ARE YOU SAYING TO ME?" But... what is this feeling? Do I feel a blush rising in my cheeks? "Natsu, I didn't know you felt that way towards me... I... I love you too!"

I suddenly felt myself jerk upwards, into a sitting position. I was in my bed. "Just a dream... Thank god."

"What was a dream, Gray-chaaan?"

I froze and turned to the source of the voice. "E-Erza?!"

...

**A/N: Well... that was interesting. I only wrote this because I feel like I lost my enthusiasm for writing. So it's meant to be weird. Kind of. I needed to write something **_**fun. **_**Fun in a **__**really messed up way. If you read my main story, "You're Never Alone," sorry for not updating in ages. But I really did lose a lot of enthusiasm. I'm one of those people that need a lot of reassuring that my writing is okay. Not that I mind if it isn't. You can always improve. So if you have any suggestions to help me improve, or just want to post your reaction to this story, please leave a review for me :) I absolutely love reading them. **

**If you want more of this story, you'll have to say so in a review. But I am definitely up for writing another thousand words of this insanity. It's strangely addictive. **

**Thanks to my friend Kodochi for the awesome title! :D**


End file.
